Llama roja de tormenta: Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi
by Rokuma
Summary: Primer capítulo de "Las siete llamas".


**Este fic está basado en la canción _Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi_, de Yann Tiersen, que sale en la película de _Le fabuleux destine d'Amelie Poulain_. **

**He decidido hacer uno de cada guardián Vongola, pero van a estar divididos en 7 historias distintas, no van a ser capítulos del mismo fanfic. Lo serían, pero cada uno va a tener una categoría diferente, así que pondré los enlaces de unos y otros.**

**Espero que os guste~**

**Siguiente: _Llama naranja del cielo: Bueno para nada Tsuna - s/10307830/1/Llama-naranja-del-cielo-Bueno-para-nada-Tsuna_  
**

* * *

_-13:37 horas, 14 de agosto de alguna década de 1900-_

–_¡Hayato!_

_Era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo plateado como sus brillantes ojos. "Qué vestido tan elegante lleva" era lo primero que pensaba el niño al verla. Visitaba la mansión tres veces al año, pero él nunca imaginó quién era._

–_¡Hayato, ven! –lo volvió a llamar la hermosa mujer, sonriendo._

–_¡Ya voy, señorita! _

_El niño corría torpemente sobre la alfombra de la habitación en la que pasaba horas y horas tocando el piano con aquella muchacha. La mujer reía al ver al niño tan energético y alegre. __**Se alegraba de que Hayato fuera feliz.**_

_La maestra de Hayato estaba sentada en la banqueta del piano, esperando a que el niño se sentara a su lado para iniciar la lección de aquel día. Cuando estuvieron ambos sentados, la mujer acariciaba las teclas del piano suavemente con la punta de los dedos._

–_Hayato, ¿quieres aprender una canción nueva?_

–_¡Claro! –la cara del niño se iluminaba por la emoción, sus ojos plateados, igual que los de ella._

–_Se llama __**Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi**__. Es un título en francés, ¿sabes lo que significa?_

_Hayato se quedaba pensativo y la mujer reía al ver cuánto se esforzaba, inútilmente, en traducir aquel título._

–_Significa… –hizo una pausa para cerrar despacio los ojos, haciendo bailar sus largas pestañas negras como el carbón –"poesía infantil de otro verano, después del mediodía"._

_A Hayato le gustó el punto de su maestra de elegir justo una hora después del mediodía en un caluroso día de verano para enseñarle tal pieza a un niño como él, y sin haberla oído, adivinó que le encantaría._

_La mujer empezó a tocar la canción mientras el crío escuchaba atentamente. Se trataba de una pieza que constaba de dos partes, el acompañamiento era igual en toda la canción: acordes combinados con notas sueltas. Cuando la joven terminó de tocar, Hayato seguía observando el piano con los ojos como platos, como si la melodía siguiera._

–_¿Te gusta? –aquella mujer, aquella sonrisa permanente._

_Hayato asentía con la cabeza manteniendo su cara de concentración, y la mujer añadió una sonrisa. Siempre sonreía._

_Justo entonces llamaron a la gran puerta de madera de la habitación. Un ama de llaves con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño alto entró con un bolso un tanto ancho._

–_Señorita Lavina, se ha dejado su bolso en el vestíbulo… –la criada parecía asustada a pesar de la notable gratitud de la mujer, quien le sonreía mientras le daba las gracias. El ama de llaves ya se había ido, y Lavina sacaba del bolso que le había traído un fino libro que recogía las delicadas partituras de las más bellas canciones que ella había tocado. Se las dio a Hayato, quien leía en la mirada de la mujer "léela, tócala y sorpréndeme"._

_Sin pronunciar una palabra más en el resto de la tarde, Hayato puso su mayor esfuerzo en tocar la canción, con tanto sentimiento como su maestra. Por su puesto, una canción de tal calibre no le saldría perfecta a la primera, ni a la segunda… No le saldría perfecta en aquel día, ni en el siguiente. Aquella canción requería horas, días de práctica. Y más aún para un niño que apenas había empezado a tocar el piano._

_Ya se había hecho de noche cuando el niño solo sabía tocar a duras penas la primera página. Él sabía que aún le quedaba bastante que aprender y mejorar para llegar a tocar como su querida Lavina, pero no se rendiría, era un niño rebosante de determinación en cuanto al piano se refería. La mujer miraba el reloj de oro que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, con cara de preocupación._

–_Hayato, he de irme –se levantaba de la banqueta cerrando su bolso–. Quédate la partitura y devuélvemela cuando te la sepas a la perfección, ¿de acuerdo?_

_La expresión del pequeño se tornó triste y nostálgica; parecía que iba a llorar o algo así._

–_Señorita, ¿cuándo volverás? _

_Hayato seguía sentado en la banqueta mientras Lavina se inventaba una respuesta esbozándole una sonrisa para atenuar la espera._

–_Pronto, no te preocupes –no sabía cuándo volvería, no sabía cuándo la ley le permitiría ver al niño de nuevo. _

_Hayato no parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta de la mujer. Su expresión no cambiaba, su mirada plateada le exigía que dijera la verdad o, por lo menos, una fecha más concreta._

–_Sigue practicado, una y otra vez… una y otra vez… –la muchacha describía círculos en el aire, como imitando el paso del tiempo y los intentos que tenía que realizar uno para conseguir su objetivo. Se agachó a su lado y le tomó su pequeña y delicada mano– Y no olvides nunca lo dulce que es tu corazón, Hayato._

_El niño sonreía, convencido, o quizás halagado por el comentario de ella._

_Todos y cada uno de los días practicaba la canción durante horas, encerrado él solo en la sala del piano, esperando a volver a sentir el calor de la mano de su maestra sobre la suya, conduciéndolo por las teclas._

_Y siguió esperando._

_Y esperando._

_Y esperando._

_Porque aquella tarde de agosto fue la última vez que la vio._

_Y nunca pudo enseñarle cómo aprendió a tocar la canción perfectamente._

_Y aún así, siguió esperando y practicando. Día tras día._

* * *

_Ya tenía 25 años cuando Bianchi le había propuesto visitar la vieja mansión en Italia, a lo que él accedió difícilmente._

_Ignoró a todo criado que trabajaba allí, o a amigos de su padre. Ignoró a Bianchi durante todo el tiempo, para ir derecho a la sala donde estaba el piano._

_Cuando entró por la puerta, aquella bonita habitación estaba inundada en la oscuridad. Lo primero que hizo fue descorrer las cortinas, dejando entrar un poco de luz de la mañana. Acto seguido, con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón de su traje y un cigarrillo entre los labios, quitó un poco el polvo de encima de la tapa del piano y la levantó, dejando a la vista la combinación blanquinegra de teclas. La partitura de __**Comptine d'un autre été**__ estaba en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de madera que había en un rincón de la sala, justo donde la había dejado cuando abandonó la mansión, junto con su vida de niño bien._

_Cogió el cigarro con la yema de dos dedos y se lo colocó en la oreja derecha. Colocando los papeles en el soporte, se sentó en la banqueta y tocó algunas teclas al azar para probarlo._

–_Tsk, estás algo desafinado… –masculló, ahora tocando unos cuantos acordes– Pero aún sirves._

_Hayato le hablaba al piano como si fuera un ser animado. No… más bien le hablaba como si fuera su amigo, o una parte de él._

_Y lo era._

_Él lo sabía, no necesitaba la partitura. Desde el último momento que tocó la canción, la melodía se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, acordándose de los dedos mágicos de Lavina, de su voluminoso pelo, de sus plateados ojos, de su despampanante sonrisa… _

_Movía los dedos por el polvoriento teclado, sin mirar la partitura, sin mirar las teclas, concentrándose única y especialmente en igualar a su maestra, en igualar su pasión._

_No había acabado de tocar la pieza cuando se le cayó el cigarro de la oreja y su cabeza se precipitó inconscientemente sobre el piano, dejando escapar el sonido desafinado de las notas que había pulsado su frente al azar. Las manos le temblaban, no podía seguir tocando._

_No podía._

_Las lágrimas le caían por la barbilla._

–_**Mamá…**_

* * *

**Lo de siempre: correcciones, pegas, sugerencias, opiniones, y todo lo que se os ocurra. Gracias~**


End file.
